1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel fence which has a decoration effect and can be used as advertising media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction sites for buildings and lifelines such as underground water and sewage, gas pipes, electric wires and so on are usually surrounded by fences, and the fences prevent outsiders from trespassing on the sites without a reason.
Fences used at the construction sites are, for example, formed by combining a large number of sheet piles, but a sheet fence formed by these sheet piles has a function of merely surrounding the site and its appearance is not beautiful. Also, net fences are often used for surrounding the construction sites, but these net fences are formed taking into consideration only of its function, which results in poor quality in the beauty.
As sheet fences at the construction sites are usually kept installed for a long time, it is desired to improve the appearance of the sheet fences. Therefore, pictures, letters or patterns are directly drawn on the fences to improve their appearances. On the other hand, for the net fences at the construction sites, pictures, letters and so on are also directly drawn on them, or boards on which pictures and letters are drawn or pieces in the shape of letters are fixed on the net fences to improve their appearances.
However, when the appearances of the sheet fences or net fences are improved in the above manner, it is not easy to change the pictures, letters or patterns on these fences. That is, if pictures, letters or patterns are directly drawn on the fences, other pictures, letters or patterns should be newly drawn on the fences after repainting the fences. Similarly, if boards or pieces are fixed on the fences, new boards or pieces should be fixed on the fences again after preparing those boards or pieces and removing older boards or pieces.